


death race

by ray_h12



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kinks, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: Nasha and Leo are the top of their classes, but how does that help them when they will be forced to live out their days working under the institute's rules and cruelty. Leo was always too scared to fight their authority...until Nasha gave him a reason to.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s), Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader, VIXX Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

‘’Good morning ladies’’ madam Nina stands in front of the hall of young women, a frown stuck on her face. “today is the start of the annual graduation tests, you have all been preparing for this since your birth, it is all you need to look forward to” her tone harsh and curt. “failure is not an option, we don’t train failures we train soldiers, weakness will not be tolerated’’ she gives a small nod to the girls and they all stand. “I am expecting very much from your class leaders, you must all know what happens when I am disappointed” “yes madam Nina,” the girls say in unison.

As the girls are taken to the main field, one of the class leaders whispers ‘’I wonder if any of the guys are hot’’ a teacher glares at her “quiet Nasha” the girl tries not to laugh.

***

the boys are lead over to the main field, sir rolfs words replaying in their heads, Leo the tallest and best in the class, most affected by his cold words to them earlier that morning. They all stand in perfect symmetry, the females across from them. Madam Nina nods at sir Rolf as the headmistress walks up, the students holding their heads high, ‘’class leaders, step forward” her voice cold.

Leo and Nasha step forward, as they make eye contact, Leo watches her attentively when she returns a look of mischief. They stand in front of the headmistress ‘’Leo 909 and Nasha 482, I expect every much from you two, I hope you all remember that those eliminated will be sent to the Ipatiev house, we train only the best” her harshness leaves all the students petrified.

She nods at Leo and Nasha, ‘’I will be watching all of your progress’’ she walks off. Leo looks towards Nasha from the corner of his eye, he quickly looks back ahead when she notices him, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

‘’you will all be moving into the senior dorms this year; your items have already been sent to the rooms, be ready for your new class choices, you will now have mixed classes, dismissed’’ Madam Nina states.

***

Leo looks around his new dorm room, his books now neatly placed on his desk and his clothes meticulously folded. He pauses as Nasha pops up in his thoughts, causing a small and shy smile to grow on his face, he quickly shakes the image away as someone knocks on his door. ‘’Leo, we have to go and pick our new classes’’. He fixes himself up and leaves his room.

Unknowingly Leo and Nasha both headed to the orientation room. The different skill-based classes placed in rows. Nasha looks around unamused ‘’why can’t we have normal subjects like art or something” she mumbles to herself. Only a selected few students were given a paper, already assigning them to classes, Nasha and Leo one of those students.

Leo pauses when he sees Nasha holding the same paper he was given, she looks back at him flashing him a soft smile, he feels heat rush to his cheeks as he turns around quickly, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.

***Leo ***

I feel someone tap my shoulder, when I turn around and look down, I see her, Nasha. “Hi you’re Leo, right?” I nod, trying to calm my nerves, what is this strange feeling? Other students were looking towards us since it is frown upon to speak with the female students, but at this moment I don’t seem to care.

“So, you’re my competition? I’m liking this rivalry already” she grins cheekily, I don’t know what to do so I just nod. “you’re not much of a talker, are you? Don’t worry its cute, the whole mysterious act” I rub the back of my neck nervously and look down feeling awkward. “Sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you I’m just excited to be talking to someone new” she smiles and looks around; I feel happy knowing she’s going to be in my classes.

“So, Leo what do you like?” she looks up at me excitedly “computers…’’ I say softly, she gasps “your voice is so nice! You talk” she giggles at the end. I look down shyly but then smile softly at the sound of her sweet voice. “Hey let’s be friends, what do you say?” she holds her hand out and I decided to shake it “okay Nasha,” I say softly.

We get cut off “Nasha and Leo, take the lead and head to the classroom’’ Madam Nina says in annoyance. “Okay miss sure thing” she drags me away, her hand now holding mine as we lead the small number of students to our new class. I look at our hands, my heart feeling like it’s about to leap out of my chest “Leo. Hands to yourself. There is no room for such nonsense” Sir Rolf states angrily causing me to fearfully retract my hand quickly. As I look ahead, I notice Nasha’s small pout, place my hands behind my back and continue leading the class ahead.

***later that day, Nasha***

The Moonlight creeps through my window, the dorms full of silence since lights out was called. I toss and turn, unable to sleep due to the new bedroom “I wonder what Ren’s doing right now…” I sit up and huff, then I smile at my sudden idea “why don’t I just go and check on him?” I nod at my own words and get up, putting on my socks. I peek out of my room and see the camera turning like usual, I wait till it’s facing away from my room and quickly roll out.

***

I quickly open the door to the room I saw Leo enter earlier today, I sigh “can’t believe I made it without the alarms going off” I turn around and pause seeing Leo looking at me shirtless and confused. I gasp and quickly look away “oops sorry” he nods and quickly puts a shirt on.

“I was bored and couldn’t sleep so I came to check on you.” I look around his room “same here” his voice strong and calm like always. “so, what’s up?” I sit on his bed and notice light coming from a computer, “doing homework this late? No wonder you’re bored” I sigh, but he smiles softly and shakes his head. Leo picks up his laptop and sits next to me “look” he simply says. My eyes widen when I see that his laptop has internet access “but how? Even the IT students get caught when they try to sneak past the firewall.” He just shrugs “they do it wrong,” he says with pride. Leo opens a search page and looks at me waiting “oh uh I wanna see the beach” within seconds he types it and beautiful pictures of beaches pop up. I look in awe “Woah it’s so pretty’’

***3rd pov***

She looks up at Leo with wide eyes “you think I’ll ever get to see it?” he nods, she smiles ‘’really?” she sighs then falls back on his bed “I hate this place, I don’t wanna be here” Leo looks away not knowing what to do or say. “come on there has to be something else you want to do other than fight and listen to this dumb institute” he looks at her and nods “ice cream”. “I never expected that” she smiles.

“so, what flavour?” he lays down next to her “all of them,” he says with determination. “a man with a mission, I like it, well when we get out of here, we should get some ice cream and go to the beach” she looks at him happily. “get out?” he looks towards her as well, “well yeah, I don’t want to be here forever, so I’m gonna try to leave…there’s just so much I wanna discover, would you come with me?” he looks at the roof nervously, trying to think of what he wants.

“I..” he sits up, “why are you so scared of them?” she asks softly, his response only a small shrug. “well I’m not trying to force anything on you, in the end, the choice is yours, I just really like you, I’ve never had a friend before” she sends him a comforting smile and he relaxes and nods.

She gets up “I should go back to my room before I fall asleep” she smiles sleepily. He stands as well and they look at each other awkwardly ‘’um… well, good night Leo” he nods “good night Nasha.”


	2. Thoughts lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story and I wanna make the steam levels really high, so it's gonna be fun! though please check out the warnings I put before every chapter.
> 
> chapter warning: mentions of abuse, some sexual imagery?? idk its still tame.

Throughout class, Leo was thinking about Nasha’s offer. Friend…why do I hate that? by the time lunch rolled in Leo was overthinking himself repeatedly. As he eats, Nasha sits opposite to him “hey” he nods in response, suddenly feeling better. “you looked really worried during class, what’s up?” Nasha asks as she eats her food, he shrugs and just picks at his food “how about we don’t talk about it and just enjoy our lunch together?” Leo smiles softly and nods in agreement. 

Sir Rolf walks up to Madam Nina’s side “should we be worried about those two?” he asks “no, the headmistress knows exactly what she’s doing” she nods at him.

***

Nasha pins down her opponent while the class watches, “good job” Sir Adam says in approval. She regains her breath and stands back in line “Leo, N stand on the mat.” Leo stands on the mat waiting as his reluctant opponent joins him, as soon as Sir Adam gives the start sign, N is pinned down in a strong hold. They get up and the teacher grins “this is why Nasha and Leo are the top of the class, now Nasha join Leo”. 

Leo looks up with slightly widened eyes “but sir” “do as I say” Sir Adam cuts him off, Nasha does as told and smiles at Leo “don’t worry Leo this should be fun” he nods his lips slightly curving up into a smile. “start!” Sir Adam calls, they begin, circling around each other, waiting for the first move. “stop playing games attack!” Sir Adam loses patience and Nasha takes the first move, kicking at one of Leos long legs attempting to knock him out of balance. As he wobbles, Leo swings his left leg around, dropping Nasha to the mat, she wraps her legs around him and they both drop to the ground. She sends him a smirk, his own lips curling up, Nasha then twists herself getting on top of him, she punches and he dodges, pushing her off of him. Throughout their fight they avoid hitting each other directly, Leo especially staying on the defensive side. “enough!” Sir Adam yells out in anger, causing them to halt their actions, Nasha looks down at Leo Grinning, Leo having to force his smile away.

They get up, only to be met with their teacher's furious eyes. Their grins disappear "class dismissed, Leo you stay here, Nasha go to Madam Nina's office" he spits harshly. Nasha glances up at Leo quickly before grabbing her things and leaving, along with the rest of the class. Leo stands tall waiting for whatever words he would be receiving, but the next thing he realises is the feeling of a harsh slap against his cheek. "you are not a child playing around! when you receive orders, you follow them! I don't care if its a girl or a child, understand?!" Leo looks down with a slight nod. he was angry, he wanted to hurt his teacher, hurt him the way he had hurt him so many times before, but he can't, his fear causing him to submit.

Sir Adam leaves him in the gym hall, Leo looking down at his feet as his own self-doubt eats him up. _Why am I so weak?_

***

"I was just trying to have some fun! all we do here is work and train I'm sick of this all!" Nasha's frustration furthers after Madam Nina had smacked her. "lower your voice now! we are not here to have fun or to fool around, one day that mouth of yours is going to put you and everyone around you in trouble, now go run laps until sundown" Nasha leaves angrily and heads to the field.

***

Nasha looks up at her ceiling, "if they punished me then what did they do to Leo?" she couldn't help but keep him in her thoughts, wanting to check on him, to make sure he's alright, and that's what she decides to do.

***

she rushes into his room again, he looks up from his book and feels joy fill him at the sight of her, "hey Leo" she smiles and sits next to him. he nods and closes his book, wanting to give her all his attention "was Sir Adam harsh on you?" Leo looks away but is caught off guard when he feels her hand patting his pitch-black hair. "it's okay to be scared Leo, you know I'll be here to help you" her sweet smile causing his cheeks to warm up. "Nasha i.." his voice soft as always before he pulls her into his lap for a hug. it was his turn to catch her off guard as he holds her close to him "thank you" he whispers hiding his face in her shoulder. "um-of course i...um you are my friend so I'm always gonna be here for you" he pulls away at her words "do you really believe that?" his soft voice now louder. "well um yes, of course, you're my friend" she smiles. 

Leo looks at their positions, how shes straddling him, his hands loosely around her waist ''not for long" he mumbles before placing a soft kiss to her forehead "you should get some sleep" he lifts her up as he gets off the bed, gently placing her down on the ground. she avoids his gaze, trying to hide her obvious red cheeks, caused by his sudden affection "if I wasn't worried i would've asked you to stay here, but I shouldn't overwhelm you so much in one night" she nods frantically "good night Leo" she manages to squeak out before leaving his room.

***

the next morning Leo felt accomplished, something he hasn't been feeling a lot at all, but suddenly he felt excited, eager to start the day, eager to see _her_. Nasha spots him and feels her heart quicken, sitting in her seat and trying to avoid eye contact, while Leo just looks at her with a neutral look, his way of hiding that goofy smile that wants to come out.


	3. In this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in such a big mood to write this story, I'm kinda in love with this concept and i wanna get those two real thirsty for each other. hope you like it!
> 
> warning: intense jealousy, sexual references.

Leo glances up at her as they eat, he watches her features, his lips curling up. she looks at him confused "what's wrong?" he leans over and gently brushes a stray hair behind her ear "nothing, you look beautiful" his words soft. Nasha feels heat rush to her cheeks as she looks down into her plate "um-wow thank you Leo" she clears her throat, making it harder for Leo to hold in his smile. as they go back to eating, Leo notices another student in their class walking up to them, Christopher. "hey Nasha" he smiles and waves, she smiles back "hey Chris" Leo glares holes into Chris's skull "thanks for helping me with books" he places a hand on the table, leaning over to her more "well it was no problem, have you met Leo?" she looks towards him. Chris turns to Leo with annoyance "yeah I know him" Leo glares up at him, his fists now clenched in anger. "do you want to join us?" Nasha suddenly asks, oblivious to the two boys’ distaste towards each other. Leo looks towards Nasha with pleading eyes as Chris smirks and sits next to her "thank you for the offer, I would love to sit with you''. Chris glances at Leo challengingly before he leans closer to Nasha and holds a strand of her hair "your hair looks very nice today" he says with a smile. Nasha grins "well thank you, I didn't really bother today though" Leo couldn't stop his growing jealousy, he hated it, hated _him_ , he hates the way he's touching her, the way he's near her. his anger grows more as Chris keeps up his skinship with Nasha.

Leo hits his breaking point when Chris leaves no room between him and Nasha, his arm around her shoulder, and she grows more uncomfortable. Leo shoots up out of his seat and grabs Nasha's wrist dragging her away from Chris and the rest of the students 'Leo wh-where are we going?" she struggles to keep up with him. he remains silent as he drags her into an empty classroom, pushing her against the door, his hands trapping her. Nasha looks up at him with wide eyes "Leo...why are we in here?" he finally looks down at her, Leo's eyes are dark...angry. as if he was glaring into her soul ''what are you doing to me Nasha..." he leans down close to her ear "I don't understand what I feel when I'm around you and seeing Chris... I hate it, I don't want to be friends Nasha.'' she slowly places her hands on his chest "if you don't want to see me then just tell me... I wouldn't want to bother you Leo i-i just thought because I liked having you around maybe then you felt the same way I'm sorry" Leo laughs dryly "that's the point Nasha, I _always_ want you around, these past two weeks you're all that has been on my mind Nasha, and seeing you with _him_ , I just can't take it anymore" Leo rests his head on Nasha's shoulder.

she's lost for words, unable to make up a sentence because of his confession. instead of saying anything to him, she just gently pats his head, his breathing now calming down as he nuzzles into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. they stay like that, enjoying each other’s embrace. 

***

Leo couldn’t stop looking at Nasha throughout their classes that day. it’s like his mission was to memorize every feature on her face, the way her hair flows onto her shoulders, _what am I feeling?_. Nasha on the other hand, made it her mission to avoid looking at him, even though she wanted to... so badly. her mind was in a puzzle, completely lost in thought at her classmate’s confession. would the institution even allow this? would they get in trouble if they get caught? a part of her was worried, something she doesn’t usually feel, but another part of her just didn’t care, she loved the feeling of his arms around her, she _misses it_.

the last class of the day comes to an end, Leo gets up quickly and grabs Nasha’s wrist, his long legs strutting through the hall, Nasha trying to keep up. she decides to remain silent, only looking up at his pitch-black hair as he drags her away. Leo looks around for any teachers or guards before opening his dorm room. she stops him "did you forget about the cameras? the headmistress is seeing all of this" Nasha’s gaze is to the floor, too flustered to face him. he leans down to her height, his warm breath fanning her ear "and since when did you care about getting caught?" his strong tone sending shivers down her spine. she lets out a small yelp and steps back, her cheeks flushed pink as Leo drags her into his room. he sighs and sits at the edge of his bed, he looks up at her and his lips curl into a small smile, "are you just going to stand there?" she shakes her head quickly and moves to sit next to him, except Leo swiftly grabs her waist and moves her to his lap. 

Nasha gulps and looks up at him, her cheeks turning pink, while Leo just holds her there in his arms, her heart skips a beat when she sees his smile reach his eyes. she'd never seen such a beautiful sight, it made her look at him in awe, she wanted to be the cause for that smile. "what’s wrong?" he looks down at her his smile now just a soft grin, "nothing I...I just don’t understand what’s going on, with you and i..." her voice soft and cautious, Leo’s grin flattens "you don’t like it?" Nasha quickly cups his cheek and smiles "no...I quite like this, I like it a lot actually". 

"oh?" he smirks lightly as he pushes her down onto his bed, slowly getting on top of her, Nasha looks all over his room trying to avoid looking at him, but his large hand gently grabs her jaw, making her look up at him "no need to be scared Nasha...I’m just as inexperienced as you are. now...may I kiss you?" his gaze wanders from her eyes down to her lips. she swallows her fear and slowly nods, causing his lips to curl up slightly as he leans in, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. she smiles at him "you're sweet, that was cute-" he cuts her off as his lips make contact with hers, bringing her into a soft kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks as he deepens the kiss causing a hum of surprise from her. that small sound drove Leo to keep going, giving in to his instincts as he sucks on her lower lip, this time a small gasp leaving her, him responding with a hum of approval. before they could get lost in their passion, a knock sounds through the room. Leo pulls away, disappointment on his face "yes?" he pats her head gently "Leo I don’t think you and Nasha have any excuse to not attend dinner" the headmistress's voice comes through, her tone almost...teasing. 

Leo and Nasha sit up, and the headmistress opens the door, "come along then, I’d like you two to have dinner with me this evening, I have a lot to discuss" she walks off and the two follow her, "oh and Nasha, I suggest you fix your hair, it seems to be dishevelled." Leo's cheeks become a soft pink as he helps Nasha pat down her hair, she flusters and looks down embarrassed.


End file.
